Dreaded Slumber
by Andromeda Lazuli
Summary: It seemed like everything was back to normal for Athena's Saints after the Holy War against Hades... But it seems that the battle isn't over for one Saint. Find out what happens in this adaptation between the series and OVA. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I don't own any of the characters of ANY of the Saint Seiya series that's in this story. The character Kohaku and Kai are Original Characters that belong to a friend and me. So don't think that I'm placing a claim on any of the real characters of this series... But if I was the owner, I wouldn't have let the Gold Saints die!

**Chapter One: _Encounter and Defiance_**

The sound of the clock ticking seemed like torture to the young saint as she was soaking in the hot bath water, the floral scent making her tense body weaken from relaxation with each passing second that the clock revealed to her.

'_What am I gonna do if I can't sleep tonight, too…? If I tell Shun, he'll just worry about me again if I don't get some rest soon.'_ She thought as she washed her body thoroughly.

"Maybe I could take a sleeping draught tonight… Milo-sensei used them on me when I had insomnia before in the past." The young woman said to herself as he untied her long golden and ebony hair and washed it as well before sighing. She then held her breath as she sunk beneath the water to cleanse herself of all impurities. When she resurfaced and laid back to take in the scented steam, her emerald and ice gray eyes stared at the clock upon the counter.

Every so slowly, the young woman's bi-colored eyes became hidden as her eyelids grew heavy and shut as she drifted off to sleep for the first time that week.

The soft touch of fingertips traced across her body, awakening the young saint as her eyes fluttered open while her ear tickled from a gentle whisper into it. She then heard a soft chuckle when she tried to move, only to notice that she was pinned down beneath someone's body.

"Such beautiful skin… It's too bad that your body is riddled with light, faint scars as these from fighting and training…" A man spoke from above her, his voice was filled with darkness as well as a chilling tone that made a cold feeling rush through every fiber of her being. She then gasped when the man softly nipped at her neck.

"Wh-what are you doing? GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled out and knocked him away to where she could sit up, covering herself with the onyx silk bed sheets and glaring at the man you was the culprit.

His long raven hair was in slight disarray from the fall as well as seeming like a river of obsidian over his shoulders and cascading down his back, the man's eyes shined like lost souls while he was garbed in a dark Greek tunic. He was the God of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld.

"H-Hades…!" Hades then smiled as he heard her utter his name with a trembling voice, standing to his feet and reproaching the bed as well as pin her down to the bed once again. His smile and touch made her body shiver, remembering the last time they met.

" I'm happy you remember me, my love… This time, you will become mine and no one will interrupt us." He murmured in a loving tone as he kissed her collarbone, holding her arms down so that he had control over this ordeal.

"I STILL THINK YOU'RE CRAZY! I'm not yours, Hades, and I NEVER will!"

"Still as fiery as ever, my dear… But that's where you're wrong. So long as you are my beloved queen's vessel, you as well as your beautiful soul are forever mine no matter what you do." He chuckled then gazed into her eyes.

"You will always be mine, forever." Right when he was about to kiss the young maiden, she suddenly head-butted the lord of the Underworld and glared at him darkly.

"I never will! I am loyal to Athena as her saint of Cassiopeia! You will NEVER have me!" She yelled at him in defiance, only making him chuckle even more while holding her head in place so that she was kept still.

"My dear Persephone… My defiant Kohaku. No matter what you say you are or who you're loyalty lies with, nothing can change the truth of just what your destiny is… To be mine for all eternity until your soul is reincarnated once more." Hades stated as he began to lean in to kiss her and right when their lips were about to meet, Kohaku screamed as she awoke. Finding herself back within the calming bathe she had been taking. The clock was still ticking as she gripped onto the side of the tub as she was gasping for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: _Secrets and Lies_**

After a moment, Kohaku quickly wrapped a towel securely around her body as she heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. The door then burst open as four boys came rushing inside the bathroom.

"Kohaku, are you okay? We heard you scream." She sighed and looked at them dully, kind of annoyed that Saori, the current reincarnate of Athena, made her in charge of the manor and Sanctuary while she was away taking care of Seiya of Pegasus.

"I'm fine, guys… I fell asleep in the tub and when I slipped in, I screamed and woke up. And just when I got out and pulled on a towel to dry off, you guys came in." Kohaku said with a little smile on her lips when one of the boys came over to her and touched the side of her face.

"You promise, Kohaku…? If anything was wrong, you'd tell me, right?" She nodded in reply to the emerald haired boy, starring into his cool green eyes as they stood close together.

"Of course I would, Shun… I'm not like your brother, Ikki, and I can't lie to you. You know that I can't." Kohaku murmured to him softly, placing her hand on top of his, causing him to smile at her in return.

"Okay! Nothing to see here, people! Let's leave the two love birds alone!" Another boy yelled out as he shoved the other two outside of the room.

"Thanks, Kai! They should learn when to leave and not get involved." Shun called out before the door was shut, leaving the two of them alone. He then wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling the female saint closer to him.

"And now I have you to myself, my sweet nightingale…" He murmured to her before kissing her on her neck softly. Kohaku then giggled as his lips touched her skin, causing her to lightly blush when he began to suck and nip on the ticklish spot on her neck.

"Hey, that's not fair…! I just got out of the bath and you're already giving me a new hickey?" Shun then chuckled softly as he pulled away after a few moments and gently rubbed his finger on the dark mark he left on her neck.

"Well, the last one I gave you is gone and I wanted to make sure that I fixed that problem before I forget about it later. Besides, you giggle every time and I like your laugh when I give you a hickey." She then blushed a little and felt instantly guilty that she wasn't telling him the truth about why she screamed earlier. But just when she was about to speak up about it to him, a sharp pain went through her head for a split second.

'_I wouldn't tell him about our little rendezvous, my dear… If you tell him or anyone about it, I'll make you watch as I kill every last one of the people close to you. Starting with your beloved toy, Andromeda Shun. Since you love him so much, I think taking full control of him and finishing off what I had started in the Underworld with you would be on the top of my list…But that'll have to be after I kill the others, find Athena and kill her once and for all.'_ Hades threatened, making her flinch and worry about what he'd do to everyone.

'_Y-you wouldn't dare! There's no way you can do anything to anyone since we destroyed your original body, Hades!'_

'_Try me… And don't you recall that your vassal, Shun, is my reincarnation? Remember, my dear Persephone…?'_ She then gulped a little at the thought of what he'd possible do to them, seeing that he had her cornered about this situation.

"Kohaku, is something wrong?" Shun asked softly, causing her to snap out of her dazed state and try to mask her worries with a sweet smile.

"No, I'm just tired. I haven't slept in a while and I've been stressed from all the duties and training I have since Saori-san left. Don't worry, I'll be fine, Shun…" She replied, hearing Hades chuckle at how she was lying to the person she was so in love with.

'This is amusing! Lie to him some more or get more intimate with him. I'll see about trying to repossess him so we could enjoy ourselves since it seems you like to play with him more then you ever did with me.' Hades commented as he still laughed, only getting on the young saints nerves.

'_Shut up and go away, Hades!'_ Kohaku mentally yelled at him as she closed her eyes and kissed her beloved boyfriend. After a moment and they pulled away only a little bit, she looked at him with her bi-colored eyes with a soft smile.

"I think it would be better if I was in my clothes instead of just a towel, Shun. This is kind of awkward to me since one little slip up and I'd be giving you a little lesson in human anatomy… And I'm not ready to do something like that just yet."

"G-good point, Kohaku. Um… That would be awkward and also embarrassing. I'll see you later then." He said with a blush across his face and kissed her once more before leaving her alone in her bathroom again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: _Troubled and Alone_**

Later that day, Kohaku had pulled herself together and went outside to calm herself down by training like she always did. Her mind was jumbled as she was practicing against an imaginary enemy, being unable to tell anyone that Hades was trying to break her into submission was killing her from the frustration and worry building within her. In her head, she silently tried to figure out how to let the others know what was going on without saying anything at all. Just trying to think of it was nerve-wracking.

'_My poor, strong-willed goddess… You should just give in to temptation so this isn't hard on you any more. Being a saint who protects that wretched Athena will only hurt you more then you should be treated.'_ Hades tried to talk her into listening, his image appearing next to her only to get a windmill kick through the head and almost make his astral form vanish for a moment.

'_Sorry, but I'll have to turn your offer down. I was trained to be loyal to Athena and protect her, not even the fact that I'm a goddess myself will change that. So do us both a favor by leaving me alone, by going away and go back to hell, Hades! I got training to do and you're not part of it.'_ Kohaku retorted back, closing her eyes as she began to perform tai chi and try to ignore him. Although her eyes were closed, she could still feel his eyes starring at her, making her concentration falter a little.

'_Don't you know what 'go away' even means, Hades?'_

'_I know what it means, but I won't since if I do, then I wouldn't have you. So, I won't go back unless you're coming with me.'_ He chuckled a little, only pissing her off.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" She yelled out as she suddenly punched her fist into a tree that was behind her, landing it next to a scared Hyoga's head and snipping a few strands of his hair off from the impact.

"Y-you didn't have to yell and try to attack me, Kohaku…! I was only going to tell you that lunch is ready." Kohaku then quickly pulled her hand away, starring shocked at what she just did.

"Shit…! Hyoga, I'm really sorry! I'm just really stressed out because of everything. I didn't mean to attack you like that!" He then nodded as he pulled away a little from her, still kind of panicked about how she just yelled out and tried to attack him.

"So why exactly did you say that? I'm not after you anymore, remember?"

"Um… Well, I… I thought you were one of the silver saints or someone else. I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out."

"Right, let's just go inside and eat… Maybe you should spend some time with Shun or take a nap."

"NO!" She yelled out then gulped when he looked at her in confusion.

"Um… I mean, no but thanks for the offer of napping. I'm not tired so I think it'll be better if I just continue my training after I get something I eat." Kohaku explained with a weak smile, trying not to let him see that something was bothering her.

'_How annoying… You didn't do anything but cut a little hair off with that punch. You should've hurt him.'_

'_Shut up, Hades! He's my friend and was originally my crush when I was younger.'_

'Then why didn't you enjoy yourself with him, Persephone…? It would be a one-time fling and then I'll take you back so that we can finish where we started back in the underworld.'

'_No chance! And what do you mean by 'we'? THERE IS NO 'WE' BETWEEN US!'_ Hades then chuckled softly and wrapped his arms about her in his astral form.

'Really…? That kiss you gave me was so passionate. I wonder what your little toy, Shun, would think if he found out about that…'

'_You're not anything to me and I will never be passionate towards you. That kiss was only to distract you and nothing more. So drop it and leave me alone.'_ She thought to him as she sighed, trying not to let Hyoga notice the annoyance she had.

"Is something wrong, Kohaku? It seems like something's bothering you."

"No, I'm fine… I'm actually not hungry at all, so I'll get something to eat when I feel like it." Kohaku said as she turned away and started to run around in the forest surrounding the mansion, trying to calm down again.

'_What's the matter, Kohaku…? Can't stand up to your friends anymore?'_

'_How about you go away for once? I'm sick and tired of you since the first second I was forced into the underworld by your specters and I would like to have my mind to myself now!'_

'_Touchy, touchy… I thought your mother, Demeter, taught you better then this about being a young woman so you could join me in my kingdom.'_

'_She died before she could teach me much, you ass hole. Why would I, a saint of Athena, need to act womanly? Besides, my mother raised me as a boy because she lost my older brother… And who he is isn't any of your business!'_ She yelled back before stopping and leaning against one of the trees. Her eyes closing and she was breathing hard from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: _Force and Pain_**

After a while, a soft massaging feeling upon her back and shoulders had caught her attention and made her slowly awaken. She then noticed that she was no longer in the forest, but in a beautiful room filled with flowers, plants, incenses, and precious stones. Kohaku felt her muscles began to feel like putty in the person's hands, making her calm and relaxed until she felt someone kiss upon the back of her shoulders so that she twitched in response.

In reply to this, she quickly tried to pull away and punch the person responsible, only to have her wrists grabbed and be pinned to the cushioned palate that she was laying on, glaring up at Hades once again.

"You act like you hate me so much and yet you return to me for more, my fiery Kohaku… Are you sure that you're being truthful about your feelings of who you love most?"

"Yeah, I'm only here because you force your way into my self-consciousness without my consent and it's pissing me off. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone and have my sleeping schedule undisturbed by you anymore." Hades then chuckled softly as he leaned in close while pulling her up and close to himself, revealing that she was now garbed in a thin silver chiffon halter gown while his body was covered only over his lower region with the same kind of chiffon material in a deep midnight black. He smirked at her attempt to pull away from him again as he pulled her onto his lap and decided to nip and suck on her neck, leaving a dark hickey in it's place right on the same spot that Shun had.

"NO, NOT THERE! LET ME GO, HADES! STOP!" She yelled at him while he decided to have his lips wander a little more upon the upper half of her chest. The dark god then smirked as he pulled her closer to himself again as he pulled her into a kiss then pulled away from her lips when she tried to bite his tongue off.

"You're still a spit-fire, my love. But, I'm not going to stop until you're mine… So why don't you just enjoy yourself for once and loosen up on that stubborn nature of yours…?" He asked as he laid her down on her back beneath him, like their first of these encounters, and she began to struggle more as he continued trying to darken the single hickey on her neck that was first left by Shun.

"B-because! You… You're not the one I love, so I'm not gonna let you have me!" Kohaku explained as she maneuvered one of her hands to where she could aim at him, a faint smirk placed upon her lips.

"And Hades, look up…" Right when he did, her smirk grew even more as her nails became a deep blood red and looked like claws.

"Smile! KATAKAIO NEEDLE!" She yelled out as she attacked him with a burst of crimson red energy, causing Hades to scream in agony while Kohaku pulled away from him and bit down hard on her own shoulder to the point of bleeding, waking her up to where she found herself back inside the forest where she was in before. She smiled as she walked back to the mansion, returning to the semi peaceful home of Saori Kido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: _A Compromise_**

Once Kohaku had entered the manor, her friends all looked at her since she was holding onto her own shoulder and looked like she was going to pass out. Shun quickly came to her side, inspecting her to make sure she was all right.

"What happened to you, Kohaku? How did you get that injury?"

"It's nothing and I'll be fine. I promise, Shun…" He then looked at her with worry in his eyes, making her gulp a little because she was feeling guilty that she couldn't tell him the truth of what was happening. But she had to protect all of them, even if it meant hiding the truth from her boyfriend.

"If you say so, but you should get some sleep."

"No!" They then all stared at her in shock, causing her to cover her face with one hand and sighed.

"I mean, no thanks… I'm not tired, I'll be fine. I'm gonna get a drink of water, maybe it's because I'm a little dehydrated that I seem to look tired." She stated and with her first step forward, Shun caught the young saint as she stumbled a little.

"You need more then water, Kohaku."

"But I'm fine, Shun…!" Shun suddenly picked her up bridal style and began to walk away with her.

"You're not fine… You stumbled forward, you've been screaming in your sleep and Hyoga just told us how you almost bashed his head in and yelled at him to go away. Something's bothering you and if I have to stay in your room while you sleep to find out what's wrong with you, then I will." Kohaku then blushed while looking at him in silence, blushing a little since she never had him react this way towards her before.

Right when they reached her room, Shun opened and closed the door before placing her in bed and tucking her in with a smile.

"Now then, since we're alone, how about you tell me what's wrong before you get some rest…?" She blushed a little more as she looked up at his smiling face, gulping a little since she always had a hard time resisting that smile of his.

"I-it's nothing, Shun… I've just had an old nightmare return from many years ago about my mother's death. It's hard to talk about and the only people I've told about it was Hyoga and my sensei. I'll be fine soon enough… So you don't have to worry about me any more." The concern in his eyes didn't vanish as he gazed at her, gently gripping onto one of her hands and leaning over her. His emerald hair lightly hanging in his face as he looked into her mismatched eyes.

"You stuttered, my nightingale… I know you well enough that you stutter when something's on your mind. So just tell me and I'll be able to help you, my love." Kohaku gulped then averted her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was lying.

"F-forgive me, Shun… But I can't tell you what's going on with me at the moment. It's just that I… I can't let others put themselves at risk, so I'm trying to deal with this on my own." With a soft sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed, Shun brushed a little of her bi-colored hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"If you can't tell me yet, then I'll wait until you can tell me. But until then, I'll stay with you when you're asleep so that you can rest peacefully… If you have another nightmare, then I'll be here to comfort you." He murmured softly, kissing her cheek and her lips before gently touching the side of her face.

"Now please, Kohaku… Will you go to sleep if I stay here with you?" She stared up at him, surprised and speechless that he'd suggest that, but nodded a little in reply.

"Th-that would be nice, Shun… B-but… But are you sure that it's a good idea…?"

"We've been dating for a long time now and we even slept in the same room before when I went training with you and Milo. It's not too different."

"It is different since we were only in the same room, not the same bed. I don't know if this is a good idea…" Shun then softly chuckled, still smiling at her softly.

"If it's the only way to make sure that you can sleep well, then I'm staying. Now go to sleep, Kohaku…" She then softly smiled at him in reply and nodded while he laid down with her, falling asleep only after a few moments of listening to his heart beating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: _A Tender Trick_**

After Kohaku fell asleep, it seemed like a few hours to her once she woke up lying within Shun's embrace. He smiled down at her and gently touched the side of her face, causing her to blush slightly.

"Did you sleep well, Kohaku…?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect that you'd actually stay with me as I slept. Aren't you worried that the others would see us like this, Shun?" She asked softly to him, feeling his fingers suddenly begin to weave into her hair while he pulled her closer to himself, causing her to blush a little more.

"I don't care since we're alone today. We should just really enjoy ourselves, my sweet nightingale…" Shun suggested as he was drawing her closer to him to where they could kiss, but something made her pull away from him.

"What's the matter, my love?"

"This doesn't feel right… I normally feel like I would just melt from your touch and I didn't feel that way." Kohaku said as she broke away from him. With a faint sigh, Shun pulled her back into his arms.

"You must just be feeling like this because of those dreams you've been having and all the stress you have. You're too wound up and need some time to relax… Just have fun." He said softly and kissed her cheek, gently weaving his fingers into Kohaku's bi-colored hair.

"Wh-what do you mean by fun…?" She asked, unsure about what to do in reaction to him. Without answering, Shun pulled her closer to him and began to kiss and nibble on her neck. He then softly laid her down upon the bed and continued kissing and nibbling upon her neck along with the exposed part of her chest while his hands weaved with hers to where she couldn't move her arms that much.

"N-no, Shun… Wait… Th-this is too fast…!" That was when she heard him chuckle, his voice seemed to deepen a little more and as she looked down at him, his appearance also began to change. His emerald hair darkened to black and grew longer over his shoulders and he began to change even more to where his appearance had formed that of Hades when he possessed Shun.

"Yet I'm not Shun, my beloved goddess…" Right then, her arms were bound down to where his hands were now free. A dark smile slid upon his lips as he took a small knife and began to cut her ice blue shirt from the center of her chest down as she struggled to break away from him.

"N-no! STOP!" She screamed when his fingers traced upon her stomach up towards her breasts.

"Why would I stop if I have a perfect opportunity to make love to my wife? You're destined to be mine, so give in and enjoy what I do." Hades stated as he leaned over and kissed her breasts, causing her to scream in protest as she tried to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:_ Tears_**

"N-NO!" The guys suddenly ran towards Kohaku's room as they heard her scream. Kai then stopped them before they got to the door.

"Wait, what if she's behind the door? Shun, you were in there last and you said that you were only coming to get a drink. Was she awake or something when you left?" Before Shun could reply, his elder brother, Ikki, suddenly kicked the door down and shocking the others while Shun dashed in.

"Apparently she's not…" Hyoga mumbled while they came inside the large room. Shun quickly pulled her into his arms, being surprised when she began to struggle.

"ST-STOP IT! NO!" She screamed out as she tried to break away from him while he held onto her protectively.

"Kohaku, wake up, please! You're having another nightmare!" Shun stated before gently kissing her to where she started to calm down, opening her eyes a little and looked at him when he pulled away. With a shaky hand, Kohaku touched his face while she was still breathing a little hard from her nightmare.

"Sh-Shun…? It's you this time, right…?" With a worried smile, he nodded as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Yes, it's me, Kohaku… Who else would I be…?" Kohaku looked at the others then back at Shun, biting her bottom lip since she remembered what Hades had threatened.

"I… I can't tell you… It's nothing… …"

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Screaming and trying to break away from me like this isn't nothing. Kohaku, something's wrong and you even promised me that if there was something wrong you'd tell me." Just the look in his eyes made her heart feel like it was being crushed even when she looked away.

"I can't… I just can't, Shun… Bad things will happen if I do. Please… Don't make me tell you…!" Shun sighed and looked at the others, which Kai understood and started to push them out of the room and get the door then looked back to her.

"Kohaku… I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Please… I have to know what is bothering you."

"It's not a what, it's who and I can't… He threatened to kill everyone if I told." She mumbled as he pulled her up into his arms, brushing a little hair out of her face while having a worried look upon his face.

"Kohaku, please… It's torture to me that I can't help you with whatever or whoever is doing this to you. I'll be able to help you as soon as you tell me what's going on with you. We're the only ones in the room so no one else can hear what you tell me." Kohaku gulped as she felt guilt build up inside her as she looked at her beloved boyfriend.

"I…" She then paused and closed her eyes as she latched onto him, trying not to break down from her own fear and guilt.

"It's killing me that I'm keeping this from you, Shun… Believe me, it is…! But I don't want to take any chances about what he's threatened to do if I told anyone." Shun let out a faint sigh and kissed her cheek before pulling away a little and looking into her eyes.

"I won't allow someone to threaten you, Kohaku. I just want to know the truth and help you… I haven't had Hades try to bother or possess me for a while, has he been the reason for your nightmares, my little nightingale?" Kohaku gazed up at him like a scared little child, helpless against hiding the truth from him now as she burst out into tears and dug her face into his shoulder and neck as she began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:_ The Truth_**

In a comforting way, the saint of Andromeda held onto her tightly, stroking her long bi-colored hair and softly whispering to her so she could calm down. Once she had stopped crying, Kohaku didn't move from his grip on her since she didn't want him to see her this miserable.

"Now that you're done crying… How about you tell me who did this to you…? It was Hades, wasn't it…?" Weakly and reluctantly, she nodded in reply as she whimpered and sniffled.

"That explains why he hasn't bothered me lately… He hasn't done anything really horribly perverted, has he?" That time, Kohaku didn't answer. Her silence was all he needed to know the truth.

"That sick freak…! I won't let him do anything like that to you ever again, Kohaku. I promise."

"Just now, he… He had taken your form and tried to rape me. If you and the others hadn't came and woke me up, I… I probably would've been as well as lost my mind." His embrace grew a little tighter, more protective just by what she explained to him.

"Hades has gone too far …" Just then, Kohaku had an idea and looked up at Shun, gently touching his face.

"Then how about we take him down again…? I have an idea, but we'll need Ikki's help since he's probably the only one that can do it."

"What are you talking about?" A weak smirk then formed on her lips.

"We'll need Ikki to hit us both with his Phoenix Genma Ken. It'll send us both to see Hades and then we'll stop him from ever doing this to me again… But you'll have to trust me completely when we do this. If something goes wrong, we could both loose to him." He hesitated for a moment then nodded a little.

"Alright, I trust you. Let's hope your plan works out the way you think it will, Kohaku." She then smiled at him a little more, although still a bit weak, and kissed him softly.

"If I know what the end result is, then I know that it will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: _The Plan_**

After a few moments, they explained and convinced Ikki to help them with the plan. They had waited for everyone else to be asleep or out of Saori's mansion, allowing it to be silent.

"Are you both sure you want to do this? You know this might back fire and end up to where I could either almost or fully kill you both and I don't want to be around here to explain why."

"Just get to the Phoenix Genma Ken or else I'll make you do it, Ikki. I want to be able to have my sleeping schedule back to normal and undisturbed by my uninvited pain in the ass and it's not you… Trust me, you're just a normal pain while Hades is the most pushy, arrogant and the absolute most ANNOYING guy I've ever met. Besides…" Kohaku looked at Shun with a kind smile, holding onto his hand and weaving her fingers between his.

"I prefer Shun more then him any day of my life…" She then glared at Ikki when he rolled his eyes and pretended to gag at how they were like.

"Do you have a problem…? Or is it because you were never able to catch my interest after you were SO perverse towards me in the beginning of the tournament? Now, get with the Genma Ken, Ikki…!" Ikki then grumbled as he began to gather his cosmos for the attack. It wasn't something that he really wanted to attack them, but it was apparently the only way that they were going to finish these problematic encounters that his little brother's beloved was having.

"Fine then, get ready…!" Right then, he released his attack on the two saints, watching them both fall to the ground and sighing, knowing that they now didn't need his help except to watch over them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: _Confrontation_**

Kohaku held onto Shun as they descended into darkness, she looked about as she tried to figure out where the dark god would appear.

"Shun, what ever you do, don't let go of me or else I'll be left alone with him."

"I won't… We'll deal with him together, Kohaku." He said and looked at her sweetly. Right then, the air became chilly as they stood there. Wisps of dark smoke suddenly intertwined around Kohaku and Shun, materializing into the dark monarch who threatened their relationship. Hades wrapped his arms in a seductive manner around Kohaku, smirking at his reincarnate as he held her close to his body.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant visit…? You brought your toy with you, my reluctant queen. Then I can deal with you both. And what a naughty girl you are… I told you that I would harm those close to you if you told anyone, now didn't I?" He chuckled darkly. Kohaku glared at him as she was trying to break away from him.

"You will do no such thing, Hades! Kohaku loves me and you'll never have her!" Shun growled, trying to pull her out of his arms.

"Like you can do anything to stop me, mortal… Your last encounter with me was just luck that you were able to break free from me. Athena's not here to assist either of you and this is no longer a place under your command. She's been yours long enough and I want her to return to my side… Because I don't need you any longer unless I decide to take your body again." She growled faintly as she felt Hades place one of his hands upon her breasts while the other gently encircled about her neck, pinching the hand that was on her torso.

"And I would advise you to NOT touch me there ever again, Hades…!" Shun then pulled her closer to his body, trapping her in between the two almost identical men.

"But you seemed to… Enjoy our previous encounter. Maybe it would be more pleasurable for you if we both play with you, my defiant one… How about it, Shun…? Want to join our little rendezvous…? It might actually teach you more about your so-called beloved then you thought."

"Don't you-!" Hades interrupted Shun by laughing coldly before biting down lustfully on the mark upon her neck.

"I've already tasted and experienced more then you have even encountered with her, Shun. Does that make you enraged because I've…?"

"Enough, Hades! Shun, don't listen to him… He's only trying to get to you. He's only tried forcefully and you helped me escape him. I wouldn't allow myself to-!" She then stopped talking and gasped faintly when Hades shifted his hands to where it was around her waist and gripping very high up on her inner thigh.

"I think that's enough from you, Kohaku… I'm being kind by trying to negotiate with your little pet. If he agrees with my terms then we shall entertain ourselves, but if not… Then I'll force him to watch as I claim what is mine… And you know what I'm talking about, my beloved goddess." He chuckled as Shun glared at him and tried to force him away again. Seeing him trying to defend her so helplessly in this state hurt her deeply.

Kohaku then clamed down and looked up at Shun, making him look at her.

"Shun, do you still trust me right now…?"

"Of course I do… What are you going to do?" She then bit her lip as she broke out of the persistent gods grip, starring into her beloved's green eyes.

"I just figured out what I have to do… Forgive me, Shun…" Kohaku then forced him to let go, removing Shun from the Phoenix Genma Ken as well as her and Hades.

"KOHAKU, NO!" He yelled out before vanishing from the encounter, the last thing he heard was Hades cruel laughter before he awoke. Shun quickly embraced Kohaku's unconscious body as he tried to awaken her like before, failing to do so because she was still trapped by his brother's attack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: _Wrath and Hatred_**

Hades laughed at Shun's feeble attempt to grasp Kohaku as he disappeared, looking victoriously at the young woman before him.

"Well, well…! Does this mean that you finally gave into my temptation, Persephone?" He asked, only to grow silent when he felt an enormous cosmos surrounding the saint that stood with her back to him.

"SHUT UP!" Kohaku demanded, turning towards him with her eyes full of hatred towards him.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, HADES! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TORMENT ME AND THREATEN ALL THAT I CARE ABOUT! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME AND NEVER WILL!" She yelled, forcing him back just with the surge of cosmos that whipped about her.

"THIS IS MY MIND AND NO DAMN FREE-LOADER IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT! NOT EVEN IF IT'S A GOD OR GODDESS! I AM A SAINT OF ATHENA AS WELL AS A VESSEL OF A GODDESS THAT RULES OVER SPRING AND REINCARNATION! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME, UNDERSTAND?" He stared at her in surprise as she commanded him, standing up for herself compared to all the other encounters they've had.

"But…! But you belong to me, my-!"

"No… I… **DON'T**! I AM MY OWN PERSON AND YOU WILL **NEVER** HAVE ME! THE ONE I LOVE ISN'T YOU AND IT WILL NEVER **BE** YOU! SHUN IS THE MAN I LOVE AND IS THE ONLY ONE I WILL ALLOW MYSELF TO EVER BE TREATED AS I SHOULD BE BY A MAN! NOTHING YOU DO WILL **EVER** CHANGE THAT!"

"Now, my dear…! We can talk this over and come up with a compromise…!" Her eyes then darkened while she channeled her rage within herself. Remembering all the things that happened to her, how he had her kidnapped and forced her to experience things that she never wanted to ever recall ever again.

"No… We won't, Hades… This will be our last encounter and nothing you do can stop me. I know what I have to do to end your little meetings that are unwanted. And I'll finally be able to live peacefully without you trying to ruin my life!" At that moment, Hades' eyes widened as he witnessed her immense cosmos churn around her in a dark scarlet color, taking a step back while he was unsure of what she would do.

"C-come now, my beloved…! You couldn't possibly mean to say that you don't wish to have a bit of pleasure from me…?" A dark smirk and a vicious gleam appeared in her eyes and upon her face, causing the god to gulp with a bit of fear from the sadistic woman before him.

"Oh, I'll enjoy this… But you won't. Get ready to encounter all of my hatred for you, Hades…" She then raised her arms above her head while her body was immediately wrapped in the elegant lilac silver gown and surplus as she gathered her energy into a concentrated form of a blood colored flower above her.

"Because it's **REALLY** gonna hurt…! BE EMBRACED BY MY **BLOODY HONEYMOON**!" Kohaku called out as the enormous flower of cosmos erupted and attacked him, causing Hades to cry out in agony. Breathing deeply, the young saint watched as he faded away into the same wisps of smoke he appeared from, smiling happily as she fainted and slipped out of the darkness that they once were standing in to confront Hades.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: _Peaceful Quiet_**

"Kohaku! Please, Kohaku! Wake up!" Shun begged, trying his best not to start crying as he attempted to awaken the young female saint.

"It's no use, Shun! She's out of our control now and we just have to wait and see what will happen."

"No! I won't let Hades take her away from me again, Ikki! He took Kohaku away from me once, I can't let him do this a second time!" He yelled, tears starting to fall and leave trails upon his face.

"She's… Kohaku's the one I love and I feel helpless when she tries to do things like this on her own. Nii-san, I can't let her confront Hades alone, use the Phoenix Genma Ken on me again so I can help her." Right when Ikki was about to give into his brother's will out of pity and love, Kohaku pulled Shun down towards her and kissed him softly on his lips before slightly pulling away, shocking both Ikki and Shun.

"Hello, love… You know…? We gotta stop meeting like this, my hero… It might become a habit for us." She joked with a whisper of a giggle in her voice as she spoke. With tears in his eyes, Shun smiled in reply.

"Guess you're right, my nightingale… It wouldn't be very good for our health to do this a lot." He weakly chuckled then he leaned in and kissed her again, brushing a little of her hair away from her face before she placed kisses upon his cheeks, tasting the salty liquid left behind on them.

"Yeah… It wouldn't. Tell me… Did you miss me that much that I made you cry just now, Shun?" Shun then chuckled a little before he picked the young woman he loved dearly off the floor, carrying her away.

"I thought Hades managed to finally steal you away from me for good this time."

"Like that'll ever happen, Shun. He won't be bothering me any more like he did before… I picked up on a new trick to blast him back to the underworld called Bloody Honeymoon. Even though I won't say just who I picked it up from, I can still tell you that a little voice told me to do it." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But since I made you cry and worry about me so much… Does this mean that I'm in trouble again?" He then smirked a little at her comment, glad that she returned to her usual self once more.

"Because of the stunts you pulled, yes. You're in serious trouble with me, Kohaku. To make up for each time I was because of this little endeavor, I'll think of something later. Right now, I think you need some rest." Kohaku giggled.

"Oh, bad me…!" She cooed to him playfully before softly yawning, now cuddling up to him as he carried her back towards her room.

"But I guess you're right… Since Hades was invading my dreams, I couldn't get a decent nights rest. Will you stay with me this time so that I don't get lonely, Shun?" The young saint asked, her bi-colored eyes sparkling a little. He laughed softly, not answering her since it was either an obvious reply or just because she could easily get him to stay without him able to fight back.


End file.
